Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate generally to nanoparticle containing components. More particularly, embodiments relate to robust nanoparticle containing components that may be used as components including but not limited to electrode components within applications including but not limited to lithium ion battery applications.
Description of the Related Art
Prominent in the field of energy storage technology is the lithium ion battery. The lithium ion battery is desirable within the energy storage technology field insofar as the lithium ion battery provides a rechargeable battery with a generally elevated energy storage capacity.
Since lithium ion batteries are likely to continue to be popular due to their unique properties, including in particular a generally elevated energy storage capacity, desirable also are additional novel lithium ion battery components.